There has been proposed an active architecture for scanning a touch panel, in which the scan parameter, such as the traces to be scanned, scan mode, scan time and analog parameter, of a slave touch integrated circuit (IC) to scan the touch panel are configured in the slave touch IC in advance, and the slave touch IC scans the touch panel with the scan parameter and then sends the detected data to a master touch IC for judgment. For a larger scale touch panel, to reduce the scan time, two or more slave touch ICs will be used to simultaneously scan different portions of the touch panel. Since the scan parameter of each slave touch IC is configured in advance, and must be different from that of any other slave touch IC due to the responsibility of scanning the traces of different portion of the touch panel, the slave touch ICs have different firmware and analog parameter from each other. As a result, each slave touch IC is specified and can scan only the fixed and specific traces that have been configured. Therefore, each slave touch IC is impossible to be exchanged with any other slave touch IC, and is also impossible to be reconfigured with a new scan parameter according to the detected data for scanning another portion of the touch panel. In addition to lack of application flexibility, it has not the capability of solving the ghost phenomenon of the touch panel.